Heroes Untie
by XxElementalStormxX
Summary: Ben, Rex, Silversufer, Danny, Storm and a few others must join together to stop a deadly evil force that the Justice league and Young justice fail to stop in the future...but can they do it...And can Storm stop running away from the past face this evil...only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1 So it Begins

Heroes Untie

Ben 10, Generation Rex, Danny Phantom, Superhero Squad, Young Justice and justice league crossover

NOT OWN THEM IF I DID BEN WOULD OF GOT THE MASTER CONTROL READY, REX WOULD HAVE OTHER POWER, DANNY WOULD SECRET WOULD BEEN REVEALED MUCH MORE COOLER AT THE END, SILVER SUFER WOULD NEVER BECOME EVIL, YOUNG JUSTICE MUCH MORE POWERFUL AND THE BATMAN'S FAMILY WOULD o

Ben: beats me

No pairing

Danny: oh thank god TT. TT

Heroes Untie Chapter 1 Heroes comes together

Paradox and ClockWork looked at the world in horror as saw the future of this planet Earth 7 as the SibPrime one called it.

The SubPrime is the person who made whole the universe and atlas dimensions, he or she is called the SubPrime because they are the descend of the original Prime. But SubPrime does not matter for now.

Paradox sigh as he saw Earth 7 future This earth mighty Heroes and Heroines has fallen because they was not prepared to face this enemy yet but those five would.

Paradox and ClockWork smile they could bring them here but need permission from SubPrime first, then with that he travel to SubPrime place.

In the SubPrime world

When appeared in the throne room ,a figure in the throne open one of it eyes, and spoke in a cold chill yet soft voice "Paradox, Clockwork I've knew you were coming and yes I'll agree to your plan-"

Paradox then cut in "but there's catch" the figure nodded and said "Yes two, they would all be 10 year old again or 8 in young Yang case"

Clockwork raise one of his eyebrows and asked "why?" SubPrime only answer "They need it, after a kid never stop believing what they can do" Making Paradox and Clockwork catch on what SubPrime meant.

$For those reader who don't understand watch spykids #4 and if seen it and still not understand it means this 'Kids brains and minds let them think anything is possible if they put all into it but one become a young teen or young adult mind starts to cut of that that connection' Now on with the story$

"The second is that they can't return back to their own world seeing that this is not an accident space travel but a world saving one by your order" SubPrime said "And the fact that you're bending the dimension rules" Paradox and ClockWork nodded in understanding that in the top golden 3 rules of time and space traveling in other dimensions.

1 never send any person or hero in another world without the SubPrime permission first or face the consequences.

2 never go back in time to change something that can't not be change or the future will change, see rule 1.

3 Do not never and I mean never build a time travel machine unless your supposed to, see rule 1.

"But what about their background?" Paradox asked.

"That has been taken care of already" SubPrime answer and hold five ID profiles.

Paradox and Clockwork nodded took the profiles to get the five young adolescent and soon toddler again. Paradox replied "As you do know that once we send anyone in that world, they will not be able to return home."

Clockwork nodded and said "Yes, but to save a world from destruction. It's worth it." Paradox replied "Very well. I will try to get the heroes that I know will help." Clockwork smiled and said "Bring them here, that world needs all the help it can get."

Paradox said "Will you set up the preparations for them?" Clockwork nodded and said "Yes, just tell me their names and I'll set everything up." Paradox replied "Very well. Let's get to work."

Amity Park

It's been a couple of months since Danny led a group of ghost to save the world from the asteroid. Since then, his secret identity has been revealed to the world.

And to his surprise everybody accepted him as their hero. In a warehouse, a group of workers were moving some furniture around until a ghost with pale skin and purple warehouse outfit appeared.

The group of workers panicked and tried hitting the ghost with one of the boxes. But the ghost lifted his hand up and controlled the box.

The ghost yelled out "I am the Box Ghost! Beware!" The Box Ghost used his powers to lift all the boxes in the warehouse and was ready to strike until he was tackled to the wall by another ghost.

Box Ghost looked at the ghost and said "You! I will defeat you this time!" The ghost has white snow hair, black whole outfit with a DP emblem on his chest with white gloves and shoes.

One of the warehouse workers pointed at the ghost and said "It's Danny Phantom!" Danny looked down at the workers and said "You guys should go run."

The workers nodded and ran out of the warehouse. Danny looked at the Box Ghost and sighed "Box Ghost, do you really want another beating? Can I just send you back to the ghost zone peacefully for once?"

Box Ghost yelled "No! I am the Box Ghost!" Danny replied "I know" Before Danny could finish, a huge box hit him. It slammed Danny to the wall.

Then all of the sudden more boxes appeared and hovered above Danny. As the boxes were smashing down towards Danny, time started to slow down and after a couple of milliseconds time stopped.

A huge spinning blue clock appeared and a voice out of nowhere said "Time Out." Appearing from the blue clock stood Clockwork who looked down to see bunch of boxes and furniture on top of Danny. Clockwork sighed and said "Now I'm starting to doubt he can handle the mission." Clockwork poked the button on his time staff and said "Time In."

Danny and Box Ghost continued the fight as if nothing has happened, Danny managed to turn intangible to avoid the boxes and then flew towards Box Ghost.

Danny extended his palm towards the Box Ghost, and suddenly his palm began to form a green ray. Danny fired the ray at Box Ghost and then slammed himself towards the Box Ghost.

The Box Ghost fell to the ground, which Danny took advantage and pulled out his Fenton Thermos.

He activated the Fenton Thermos to suck the Box Ghost in.

Danny then capped the Fenton Thermos and was ready to leave until he heard a voice behind him. "You have grown since the last time I saw you."

Danny turned around to see Clockwork floating behind him. Danny replied "Hey Clockwork." Clockwork smiled and said "How goes everything?"

Danny sighed and said "Well okay I guess. My best friends both went away for vacation while I'm stuck here." Clockwork changed into his baby form and said "Well I've heard not a lot of ghost come to haunt Amity Park anymore."

Danny nodded and said "Yeah ever since the incident with the asteroid, ghosts and humans are starting to get along," Danny looked at his Thermos "Except for the dumb ones." Clockwork chuckled and said "Well that's good."

Danny gave Clockwork a stare and said "So what's up Clockwork? You don't normally come visit me to find out how I'm doing."

Clockwork replied "Danny, there is an important mission that only you can take." Danny eyes widened and said "Did something happen to-" Clockwork shook his head and interrupted

"No nothing about him. It's a threat on another dimension." Danny got curious and said "Ghost related?" Clockwork chuckled and said "No." Danny shrugged and said "What exactly is it?"

Clockwork replied "Something horrible will happen to another dimension. Unless you and four other heroes intervene."

Danny was a bit a lost and said "Group of heroes? What other dimension?" Clockwork sighed and said "Allow me to explain the situation to you."

In Generator Rex World: Outside Providence HQ

It's been 5 months since Rex defeated Black Knight and her team. Since Rex used his ultimate powers to cure everybody with unstable E.V.O.S., Providence no longer works to cure people anymore.

Now they work to stop villains from trying to destroy cities, but Rex who still has the Omega in him. Rex a 17 year old boy with lightly spiked, slicked back dark hair and wears a pair of orange goggles on top of his head, with a matching red-orange patterned jacket is now a hero to the world, but does not take in the fame as he only wants to do his job.

Then Paradox just appeared in his face causing him shouted "Holy Shit" before falling of his chair and landed on the ground. "Hello there my name is Paradox sorry to scare you like that but I need your help, well not really me but earth does" Paradox said, causing Rex to said "Didn't I just Earth 5 months ago"

Paradox answer "Yes and No, You see another Earth need your help you and two others hero must join forces to save this Earth"

Causing Rex to jump and shouted "Sweet". Paradox then told Rex catches and price if going. "I still go but let say goodbye to my friends and family first" Paradox nodded and replied "Of couse I let the others then I be soon later"

In Ben 10 World

Ben and was bored he save the world again because of that many Villain stop attacking Earth and seeing that Ben absorb half Diagon power into them.

Vilgax tries to corrupt him, asking his plans to do with the combined power of Ascalon sword, Diagon, and the Ultimatrix.

He declares he intent to revert the Esoterica into humans, but Vilgax derides him for thinking "too small"; with the new power he have now, you could destroy all evil in the universe.

Gwen and Kevin both encourage Ben to resist Vilgax's temptation, and Julie (in Ship's armor mode) arrives to further sway her friends away from the path of tyranny.

Ben demands quiet as he considers his options, and after remembering his adventures, he uses his power to transform the Esoterica back into humans.

To everyone's surprise, Azmuth appears before them and asks Ben to return the Ascalon sword and the Ultimatrix to him.

Ben wonders if he has not yet proved he worthiness to the diminutive alien, but Azmuth corrects him; the Ultimatrix is no longer worthy of him.

He gives Ben a new version of the Omnitrix; the 'true' version Azmuth has been developing ever since he gave Ben and the prototype six years ago.

Cryptically saying that Ben get Master Control over the Omnitrix before Azmuth disappears, leaving the hero to bask in victory.

Afterwards, Azmuth deactivating the Ultimatrix because it just a prototype. "Hello Ben, it been a while" Paradox said.

"Hey Dox" Ben replied. Paradox explains to him why came to see to him. "Sure we come but can I say goodbye family and friend first" Paradox nodded and said he meet you at your house before he disappeared to get Rex.

After saying goodbye Paradox greeted them. "Hey Kevin by the way don't pregnant Gwen now that we're gone" Ben joked while disappear into the portal with a piss off Kevin screaming "Tennyson!".

In SuperHero Square world

SilverSurfer was glad that very thing is normal again and was heading to Clockworks Headquarters. The Subprime contacted him a minutes ago and told him about mission. Which he decided to took after all he wanted a fresh start after what happen to him.

In Clockwork Headquarters

Rex who was now 10 was wondering who are his new teammates in the room on the second floor. When Ben was step out of the portal who 10 again, the first thing Ben and Rex said " What the Hell Ben/Rex!"

Paradox, Ben, and Rex walked around Clockwork's Headquarter, both Ben and Rex was impressed.

Rex stated "I guess Ghosts really do exist." Ben replied "Yeah, but didn't think they live in a fancy home like this."

Paradox motioned them to follow him to a different room. As they walked inside Clockwork and Danny walked in the room from the other side. Clockwork smiled after seeing the three heroes that Paradox mentioned.

Paradox said "Well Clockwork, I bought them here. Are the preparations ready?" Clockwork nodded and then turned his attention to the three young heroes and floated over to Rex and said "You must be Rex Salazar, the teenage boy who can create objects from his body using nanites and also cured the world of EVOS."

Rex grinned and said "Yeah that's me. And you must be Clockwork." Clockwork nodded while floating toward Ben and said "And you must be Ben Tennyson, the wielder of the Omnitrix and saved the universe a lot of times."

Ben grinned when they heard Clockwork mentioned saving the universe while Ben said "Yeah just doing my job."

While Clockwork was talking with Ben, and Rex, Danny and SilverSurfer was impressed with the accomplishments of the three heroes.

Paradox walked over to Danny and Silversufer whose 13 and said "You must be Danny Fenton, the ghost boy. Clockwork speaks highly of you."

Danny couldn't help but smile and replied "Thanks." Paradox smiled back and said to Silversufer "and you must be SilverSufer the SubPrime spoke highly of you as well" Silversufer made a smile "You young children make me proud, saving the world, going up against enemies. It is truly fascinating."

Danny nodded and then replied "Well, to be honest I did what I felt was right. I was the only one who was able to take on those ghosts so I knew that the people were counting on me whether they like it or not."

Paradox nodded while Clockwork spoke "All left is young Nightshade"

Which catch their attention and asked "Nightshade?"

Clockwork nodded "young Nightshade began his hero journey at the age 8, save his world from darkness about 11 months later and defeated many foes by himself"

Ben spoke "you mean with some friends right"

Paradox look away sadly "If so..."

They young heroes jaws drop, Silversufer spoke "so this Nightshade didn't had any friends or alias to help him"

Clockwork nodded "unfortunately yes, young Nightshade didn't had any friends or alias to help because he has a trust problem. NightShade when young was experiment on"

Horror was written on the heroes face "I hoping you four can teach him how to trust people can again and give him some friends, meaning that he could restart not only his childhood and life as way"

Ben and Rex spoke "you can count on us" while SilverSufer and Danny nodded.

Suddenly the room turn black with purple mist. Rex scream "something hit me!" "sorry that was me" Ben yelled.

Danny was walking when he trip "Ow something trip me" "sorry that was my board" Silversufer yelled.

When the light return Ben and Rex and stuck together in a mucky glue, Danny knees was glue to Silver surfboard, while Silver himself was stuck on the wall.

Paradox blink "What the devil happen?" Clockwork blink as well before smirking "Alright enough games...Nightshade"

"Nightshade?!" The heroes yelled. Soon laugher was hear all over the room.

Boom!

In the room now was a young boy with cover in black with purple glowing flame mist like hair.

Which the young heroes who was now free from there glue problem. Danny, Ben, Silver and Rex to look him and then back at Clockwork.

Nightshade spoke "I'm not sure working with these heroes. I mean I was betrayal by some people I thought was my friends" his face turn darker (if that was even possible) and his mist fire like hair went wild and starter to mutter "bloody no good..."

Causing them have anime sweat drop over their head.

Paradox cough in understood and replied "I'm sure you will make the decision that you see is right." Nightshade nodded.

Paradox then turned his attention to Clockwork and said "Clockwork let's start the portal right away. I assume you did the other preparations?"

Clockwork looked at Paradox and replied "Yes I did. Let's us now go open the portal." Clockwork floated away while Paradox looked at the five heroes and said "You five should get to know each other."

Paradox winked at Danny, Nightshade and Silversufer and said "It might help you with some things."

As Paradox walked away, Ben, Nightshade and Rex walked towards Danny and SS.

Ben said "Hey, my name is Ben." Rex added "And my name is Rex."

Danny smiled and replied "My name is Danny, nice to meet you guys."

SilferSufer repiled "It's SilverSufer" Nightshade asked " just SilverSufer" making SS nodded.

Nightsahde put his index and thumb on his chin and thought. "You need name...a normal name when we left to the that world...hmm...how about Slifer...Silfer Stone."

Slifer smile that the first time that he final had a name "Slifer huh I like it" Slifer said.

Nightshade smile softly "you guys are probably the first people other than my dead parents to speak my real name after 10 years."

Danny grin "I glad that you trust us with this Nightshade"

Nightshade smile "my name is Storm"

Rex put his two arms around Storm and Danny's neck while Ben did it to Storm and Slifer neck and said together "Were going to make a heck of a team." Storm chuckled and replied "Yeah we are." Danny and Slifer smiled at the enthusiasm of the three heroes.

Slifer then said "So what kind of powers do you four have exactly?" Rex grinned and said "Stand back and I'll show you."

Danny, Storm, Slifer and Ben took a couple of steps away from Rex giving him space. Rex two arms then started to become two massive orange gauntlets.

Rex grinned at them and said "I call this my Smack Hands." Danny laughed at the name and said "Smack Hands? Really?" Ben and Slifer joined in on the laugh while Storm chuck and said "That is a weird name for two giant fists."

Danny then thought to himself, then Ben said "So he can build machine out of his body. That is interesting." Rex coughed and said "Well look whose talking. You give your aliens weird names."

Danny, Slifer and Storm gave a Ben a curious looked and asked "Aliens? What does he mean?"

Ben grinned and showed them his Omnitrix. Ben explained "This alien watch allows me and little bro to transform into aliens that exists in our universe. Pretty cool right?"

Danny agreed with Ben, transforming into aliens is pretty cool. Ben activated the Ultimatrix and said "I'll give you a demonstration." Ben turned the dial around a bit and then slapped down his hand on the watch.

A flash of green light appeared out of nowhere forcing Danny, Slifer and Rex but Storm seeing that his eyes are used to bright light.

As the light disappeared, Danny, Slifer, Storm and Rex looked towards Ben who transformed into an alien.

He yelled out "Humungousaur!" Humungousaur is an alien that looks like a huge dinosaur. Rex said "I remember that alien. I kicked his butt when we first met."

Humungousaur replied "You did not kick my butt. You kept trying to 'heal me' as if I was sick or something." Danny said "Nice alien" while Slifer agreed.

"So you can transform into different aliens with different abilities?" Humungousaur slapped the dial on his chest transforming back to Ben, Ben said "Yep. I also have a special ability that lets me go to their ultimate forms."

Rex's jaw dropped and said "Did you have that ability when we first met?" Ben nodded his head and replied "Yup but I didn't wanted to use it"

Ben, Slifer, Storm and Rex then turned to Danny. Dash asked "So what powers do you have?" Storm said "I heard something about ghost."

Danny nodded and said "Yeah I'm half-human, half-ghost." Ben Slifer, Storm and Rex looked at each other and then back at Danny and asked "Can you show us?" Danny chuckled and nodded. Danny then held his arms up and two white circles appeared on his body separating going top to bottom changing Danny's attire to all black with a D on his chest, and silver hands and boots along with snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

Ben, Slifer, Storm and Rex were impressed and asked "Can you show us a power?" Danny thought about it and then became invisible. Ben and Rex tried looking around but couldn't spot him while Slifer was looking after any sudden movement while Storm kept his eyes on Danny $You will found out later$, then Ben felt something tingling on his back and jumped up.

Danny appeared behind him laughing and said "Sorry but had to give a demonstration." Rex laughed and said "You made Ben jump, good job!" Ben replied "I didn't jump cause of Danny. I jumped because I needed to stretch." Rex and Danny looked at each and continuing laughing while Storm and Slifer chuck.

Danny asked "So you what about power Slifer?" Slifer answer "my power let me to make energy beam to shoot at my enemies, let me to vaporiser thing, breath out in space and teleport to places" "Sweet dude" Storm said.

"Hey Storm what your power?" Rex asked.

Storm answer "Right, you see...I'm not full blood human...I'm a hybrid..." Storm close his eyes for them to scream, which nothing happen...

He open his eyes to them just starring, Slifer spoke softly "get me guess, people who you told about your hybrid state goes off scream and starts calling you a freak"

Storm nodded "yea"

Danny place his hand Storm shoulder "you don't have to worry Storm we want push you away"

Storm smile "thanks" coughing spoke again "as I said I'm a hybrid of three being together as one. I'm a third human and a third demon and third something else which I not know. BEFORE you asked if how I'm a third demon let me explain. A Demon that I fought with told me about my demon blood flowing through me a years ago but I still don't know about the other third though."

"Anyway with my powers I control over time, space, reality, dark creatures, create things out of thin air, summon low class demons, change my gender to a girl, shape shift...oh and summon special two swords, I see a person life by just looking them into the eye, see their life span...grant wishes if I want to, so don't go bothering asking me for like ur I wish for 5 millions dollars okay, "

"I mind control anyone, command people to do my biding just by using my voice, laser eyes, fly, do magic, give people nightmare, blast beam from my hands, can also create and control ice, fire, water, air, lighting, earth, lava, wood, crystal, magnet, explosion and scorch"

Storm said counting his fingers.

Danny blink, Slifer stare, Rex jaw drop at change gender part while Ben spoke "whoa that's a a lot of powers"

Storm said "tell me about it, we better get going" Paradox and Clockwork went towards the five heroes. Paradox said "This portal will take you to the world."

Clockwork added "We were able to pull some strings to get your identifications, clothes, money and food with a mansion you five will be sharing." The five heroes nodded.

Paradox said "Remember, the disaster won't start when you arrive. It will start in 2 years and 8 months later in time, but be prepared and make friends with the heroes in that world."

Clockwork added "I've set up a folder with files of heroes in the world, take a look at it to know more detail." Danny replied "Don't worry you guys can count on us."

Rex said "When it was Ben and me, we were a great team. And now with Danny, Storm and Dash, the villains in that world better watch out. Nothing can stop us." Ben grinned and added "Let's go guys. It's Hero Time!"

While Storm said "Hope the villains in that world can handle these five heroes" As the five young heroes walked through the portal, Clockwork and Paradox smiled.

Paradox says "Hopefully they can change the future." Clockwork nodded and said "Yes. If they work together, then I know they can."

Cliffhanger

Edit 30/8/15

I just finish editing and I change my Oc Storm story a bit.


	2. Chapter 2 The team name

Heroes Untie chapter 2

Ben 10, Generation Rex, Danny Phantom, Superhero Squad, Young Justice and justice league crossover

NOT OWN THEM IF I DID BEN WOULD OF GOT THE MASTER CONTROL READY, REX WOULD HAVE OTHER POWER, DANNY WOULD SECRET WOULD BEEN REVEALED MUCH MORE COOLER AT THE END, SILVER SUFER WOULD NEVER BECOME EVIL, YOUNG JUSTICE MUCH MORE POWERFUL AND THE BATMAN'S FAMILY WOULD ALSO BE THERE, JUSTICE LEAGUE WOULD HAVE ENTER ANOTHER WORLD WHERE THEY MEET BEN 10 AND WHY THe hell am I still shouting that part man

"It's Hero Time" human/heroes/villians/Ctizens speaking

_Going Ghost_ thinking

_**"Demonic voice" /Attack name/ Computer screen file/ computer voice**_

Name: /mind link/

**Alarm ringing**

Light Camera Action!

Last time on Heroes Unite

"I'm Danny"

"Ben"

"Rex"

"Silversufer"

"My real name Storm, you need a real um how about Slifer"

"Make us proud kids"

**Bow I mean Now**

Chapter 2 the team name and more explanation

EARTH 7 Las Vegas

After walking through the portal that was created by Paradox and Clockwork, they landed in an Mansion in the city of Las Vegas.

The five heroes were impressed with the mansion and looked around.

Rex was still wearing his normal clothes, as well as Ben.

But Danny now was wearing a black top with dark blue jeans.

Slifer was no longer pure sliver, but with yellow hair with brown eyes and light tan skin wearing a black suit.

And Storm was still a glowing bulb.

"Uh...Storm shouldn't you powering down or something?" Slifer asked.

Storm blush which was purple "Sorry I haven't power down in a long time" Storm hair soon was cover him like a tornado.

When disappear Storm was now a normal 8 years old boy with wild spiky sky blue hair with emerald green eyes. He was wear a purple shirt with black baggage pants.

Rex and Slifer sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v while Ben and Danny walked towards the window to see the city, while Storm starter to search for info on the computer.

Rex flipped through the channels but stopped when he saw a big grey monster with white hair and white eyes terrorising a city.

Rex said "Uh guys, you better check this out. A grey looking monster is destroying a city."

Danny and Ben didn't move from their spots nor did Storm and continued to look outside the window.

Danny replied "Uh Rex, that creature is here in this town."

Storm then spoke "Alright,hmm...let see we got about 8 months and 2 years to get ready and prepare to face this enemy...which we have no idea who or what are we facing against... But I do feel other alien life force around the world."

"Then what Storm?" Ben asked "Well I guess the first thing we can do is read out ID files" Storm suggest.

"While a monster destroying the city?" Rex asked with facepalm.

"Don't worry the Justice League will handle it and second of we don't even know it weakness, a hero never goes into battle without knowing the enemy weakness and third we don't even have hero code names or a battle suit...well Danny does and so does Slifer and me but you two don't and four we need to work together as a team not a solo member any more"

Causing the other to said "bummer" but saw Storm points. "I.D files whose first" "Me First" Rex Shouted. "Okay Rex" Storm said and read out.

Name: Rex Salazar

Age: 10 year old

Birthday: 4th of December

Eye colour: Blue

Hair colour: black

Parents/Guardian: Father Tom dead Mother Windy dead Brother None Sister None Grandpa Nick dead Grandma Sally dead Guardian butler Eric alive

Background: Grew up with his father and mum in Las Vegas but they was die in a car accident he was 8, Guardian is his Butler Eric. He home school, 5th graded, high in technology, maths, science ,P.E and english but low on art, humanities, cooking and music.

Name: Ben Tennyson

Age: 10 year old

Birthday: 5th of August

Eye colour: Green

Hair colour: brown

Parents/Guardian: Father Sam dead Mother Carl dead Brother Storm Sister None Grandpa Max dead Grandma Violet dead Guardian butler Jack alive

Background: Grew up with his father and mum in Las Vegas but they was die in murdered when they was coming home after a show, Guardian is his Butler Jack. He is home school, 5th graded, high in technology, humanities, science , P.E and english but low on art, maths, cooking and music.

Name: Danny Fenton

Age: 9 year old

Birthday: 21th of October

Eye colour: Blue

Hair colour: black

Parents/Guardian: Family Father Jack dead Mother Mattie dead Brother none Sister Jazz dead Grandpa dead Grandma dead Guardian butler John alive

Background: Grew up with his father and mum in Las Vegas, his family was die in accident when creating a portal to enter the afterlife, Guardian is Butler John. He is home school, 4th graded, high in technology, Music, science and humanities while low on Cooking, Art, P.E , and english.

Name: Slifer Stone

Age: 13 year old

Birthday: 16th of May

Eye colour: Brown

Hair colour: Yellow

Parents/Guardian: Family Father Frost dead Mother Starly dead Brother none Sister none Grandpa Dick dead Grandma Topaz dead Guardian butler Ace alive

Background: Grew up with his father and mum in Las Vegas, his family was die in accident when experiencing on the Silver energy wave, Guardian is Butler John. He is home school, 7th graded, high in technology, Music, science and humanities while low on Cooking, Art, P.E , and english.

Name: Storm Yang

Age: 8 year old

Birthday: 8th of October

Eye colour: Green

Hair colour: Sky blue

Parents/Guardian: Father Bruce Dead Mother Aya Dead Brother Hyper and Ryan Dead Sister none Grandpa Ash alive Grandma Misty alive Guardian butler Brock alive

Background: Grew up with his father and mum in Las Vegas and is know as the prince of Las Vargas but his family was die in murdered at a charity house party, While his grandparents was in the hospital. Guardian is his Personal Butler Brock. He is home school, 3th graded, high in technology, science , humanities, P.E, Cooking, Art, Music and english.

"It got all know good and bad points at school and the right info" Storm whistle.

"But our parents all dead I don't. Anyways now lets get some shut eyes in this mansion of our seeing that it 3:30 am"

Storm went to the door in blue with silver swirls on it while getting his boxes of clothes.

Ben with to the door that was dark green with black strips on it with his boxes too.

Rex walk over to the red door with a orange dinosaur head on it.

Slifer went over the Silver door with a black surfboard on it. Danny went the white door with the green ghost on it. "Night" they said together and with to sleep.

The Next Day

The bird was singing while the sun glowing bright, which our four young heroes was still sleeping.

Storm was doing his morning routine which is wake up in the morning at 6:00 am, brush teeth, do 85 push up and 76 sit up then go and take a shower, get into uniform which it would've be about 6:45 then head downstairs to get some snacks to chow down, and once again then head upstairs to wake up the first friends and team mate.

Storm enter Rex's, Dash's, Danny's and Ben's room using the his clone power and crept behind them closer...and closer...and then splash of bucket of cold ice water over them.

"Wake up!" the four storm scream. "AHHH!" causing them to jump out of bed.

"What Hell Storm?!" They shouted. "It was time to wake you up and the bucket of ice water boss idea meet boss downstairs for breakfast" The copies of Storm said before disappeared in a blue flash.

They got change head downstairs to the kitchen room while muttering about crazy little brother/team mate only to be greet Storm and their five butler.

"Good morning Master Ben, Master Rex, Master Slifer, Master Danny and Master Storm my name is Brock and on my left is Jack, beside him is John, and on my right is Eric, beside him is Ace"

Brock is a young dark skin man around his early 40s and late 30s with brown spike hair. He wears a royal black suit with a tail coat and a silver badge in the shape of a four side star with a blue sapphire dimond in the center.

Jack is a young tan skin man around his early 40s and late 30s with black hair. He wears a royal dark blackish blue suit with a tail coat and a green badge in the shape of a four side star with a red ruby dimond in the center.

Eric a young light skin man around his early 40s and late 30s with midnight purple hair. He wears a royal blackish purple suit with a tail coat and a red badge in the shape of a four side star with a green emearld dimond in the center.

John is a young tan skin man around his early 40s and late 30s with dark blue hair. He wears a royal white suit with a tail coat and a black badge in the shape of a four side star with a purple dimond in the center.

Ace is a young tan skin man around his early 40s and late 30s with black hair. He wears a silverish white suit with a tail coat and a gold badge in the shape of a four side star with a Orange Topza dimond in the center.

"We know the reason why your here, your powers and everything" Brock explains to them that they we're send here as their butler from the sub prime one.

"Breakfast is served" Jack said as he push the tray. The five eat quietly and watch the news.

ON THE TV

"Breaking News here at Daily Planet I'll Lucy Spark to tell you that the Justice League (Showing a picture of the original seven) now has change (Show a picture of the Justice Lord) Superman said that they felt it was time to change. Has something happen to change our heroes only time will tell this is Lucy Spark out.

BACK TO THE THREE HEROES

"I can feel alien life force" Storm said. "Sweet Alien data" Ben said. "That reminds me we need names" Storm said. "Names? Why?" Rex asked, while Slifer and Danny turn their head to Storm.

"Well let see 1 new world 2 no one know us but us and other people in this mansion and 3 identity needs to be a secret or do you want to be target by villains or paparazzi" Storm said with the 'are you dumb' face. "oh right" Rex scratch his hair.

"So I this decide Ben's name would be X10, X stand for the alien ben would transform into while 10 is for the ten alien or should I say 10,000 so X for short"

"Sweet!" Ben shouted as punch his hand out into the sky.

"Rex is Omega because of the Omega inside of him" "Not bad nice and short" Rex state.

"Slifer one would still be SilverSurfer" Dash nodded. "Danny one would still be Phantom but without Danny" "Still Nightshade?" Ben asked.

"Yup" Storm replied. "I also got us a team name"

"The name is...The Ultra Heroes, why the Ultra Heroes because each of us are heroes from our own world that did great things for our world/ universe".

"Last night I was checking on the Justice League which is what the heroes called themselves in this world and that they are training a group of kids called Young Justice. But anyway I tell you more about them later," Storm answer. "The heroes here are called Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green arrow, Black Canary, Men hunter, Red Tornado, and few others which I can't be bother to name"

"Wait how did you got info on them and their skills" Danny asked with one eyebrow raise.

Storm smirk a bit and answer in cheerfully voice "Oh nothing much, but just hack into the their system and copy the whole data on their computer"

Causing the other to shout at him "WHAT THE HELL STORM!"

Storm just shrug "What it like I used my super mimi pocket computer and just play game on it, beside I use to hack into government top files and other things" Storm answer.

While the the remains sweat drops

"Yea, I know...Anyway last night before I went to sleep I made a suit for us. As well as a base"

"sweet" Rex said

Storm push a hidden button on the coffee table which cause the room to open up a secret room behind the bookshelf. "Follow me to our secret base" Storm said as he walk in the room. Which the others did.

When they enter the dark room filled with torches and a staircase leading down somewhere, Ben asked "How far down is it?" Storm replied.

"Not much, but hang on for the ride" ended with smirk. "Ride?" The others questioned.

Storm turn one of the torches side way and BAME.

The staircase became a slide.

"Holy crap" Danny cried.

"STORM!" Ben shouted

"Eep! Get me off of this thing" Rex scream

"I do not understand how is this terrible?" Slifer asked no one in particular.

Storm just roll his eyes at Rex, Danny and Ben reactions.

When they hit the bottom of the slide Danny, Ben and Rex groan.

"I hate you Storm" "Love you guys too and welcome to Ultra Heroes base" Storm click his fingers and the dark room brighter up.

There was three large computer screens, with nine chairs with a different style and colours, with battle/training field, gym equipment and nine cars and motorcycles.

"Whoa" all the four said.

"Sweet right? I made these myself, by using of my NightShade skill. The reason why I made nine is because we have a few more heroes becoming soon, why I don't Clockwork said something like 'The three groups most come together' or something like that. But anyways here are the clothes and weapons"

"Weapons?" Slifer asked

"Oh right, Clockwork said that we each need a weapon that match our personalities because these weapons will the key to destroy this enemy" Storm answer.

Pushing a button on the wall different weapons and outfits show.

"This one is your Danny" Storm said as he gave Danny a Spear.

The spear is white and black with a green crystal ice gem on to handle.

"This spear can change its height if you channel your ghost power into it"

"Here Ben" Ben one was a Bow.

The bow was green while the string is black.

"A Bow really" Ben said dryly.

"Oh shut up, I didn't choose it my power did I ask for a weapon to match you, which it did. A bow stands for Bravery, courage and person who fights for justice who is you so like I said Shut up and deal with it" Storm said while sticking out his tongue while Ben pout.

"This one is your Slifer" Slifer one was a Double Saber.

The handle was Black while the blades was silver.

"Rex this one is your" Storm show a two daggers.

The daggers was in a circular shape and the handle was on top of it. (Like a tonfa but circular and has a blade). The handle was orange while the blade was red.

"What about you're Storm?" Slifer asked.

"Oh mine? I get it" Storm click his fingers and a Light Artillery Sword appear.

The handle was grey while the blade was Pure silver white.

"Well we better get moving and learn how to use our weapon or we will have difficulty willing it in battle".

"True" Danny agreed. But Rex and Ben was to busy looking and checking out their weapon to hear them.

Danger! Danger! Villain attacking!

The alarm went off. "I need to change that ring tone" Storm muttered loudly while the others snickers.

"Training with weapons later, computer what going on" Storm asked.

"Scanning for problem...problem found" on the screen of computer was a creature cover in black and with yellow glowing eyes with snake like hair while white mask cover it face.

"What heck is that?!" Ben shouted. "Looks like a ghost but black with a mask, stronger and faster" Danny declared.

In the screen the real Justice League and Young Justice was having trouble taking down what is it.

Storm eyes went wide and scream "Shit its a Hollow, The Justice League and Young Justice won't be able to shut it down!"

Storm quickly grab his weapon and headed to the teleported.

The others follow his example while they asked "a what?"

Storm answer "A hollow, I tell you guys more after the battle" Storm got change into his outfit as well as the others.

Rex outfit was a bloody orange red colour jump suit with black glove while his helmet was black with dark blue mask to cover his eyes, while his jacket with pinkish red with red belt.

Ben one was green with blackish white fingerless glove while his mask is green with black eyes holes. The Plumber I.D badge was on his chest and white belt.

Danny one was still the same as his old one with but now there only a P on his chest with a mask cover his eyes.

Dash was still the same but he has a black suit on.

Storm was pitch black as night while his hair was now purple fire like mist with stars in it.

When they arrived at the battle screen, Storm didn't know what to think or do, gasp in horror or hit his head on the nearness wall or maybe just do both.

But all our young heroes know is that the Justice teams was getting their butt kick.

Oh did I forgot to mention that when with they transform into heroes they looked like teens again.

Storm:/Okay guys let do this/

Rex:/Whoa are you speaking to us with your mind!/

Storm:/Yes it part of weapon upgrades and yes there more than one but we talk about it later. Break the mask of the hollow...if you do you can stop it/

Ben,Danny,Dash,Rex:/Sure copy and out/

Ben hit the Omnitrix and become Big Chill which made the other heroes and new reporters but minus four shock and try to freeze the being called a Hollow only to discover that it went through it.

"What?! How?!"

"Chill dude let me try!" Rex shouted as he change his hand into his sword mode and try to slice the mask but only to discover to went through too. "What!"

"It no use!" Batman said "we try everything but everything we did just went through!"

Slifer still a energy blast but went through too.

Danny did his energy blast too, which cause the skin of hollow to burn a bit. "Bullseye!" Danny yelled.

"Nice going Phantom" Storm said. "But I take it from here" but Storm could do anything, the hollow got behind him and spoke "Hmmm...you smell good...you smell wonderful"

Storm quickly jump over the hollow head and did a backflip. "Damn it I let my guard down"

Smell wonderful why the hell would it say that? Everyone thought.

Storm took a breath "So Hollow scam what brings you here"

"Nothing much I smell a sweet reistu and wanted it so I follow it" The hollow answer. "Typical" Storm spoke as his sword appeared.

"really" the hollow said.

Storm just appeared in front of the hollow before anyone could blink hell even Flash had a hard to see him.

Storm sword slice his bone mask.

Then bam a door appeared out of nowhere, rose from the ground the door had to skeletons on.

"So your one of sins huh" Storm mutter loudly.

When it open a giant arm came out stab the hollow. This the heroes to get ready if the that thing came into their world.

"Don't worry" Storm spoke which cause everyone look and listen to Storm. "They're the gates to the underworld"

"the underworld!" They shouted

"Yes but they're only opening from him, my weapon can only wash way sins that they made as a hollow, but those who killed when alive goes to underworld."

"Gates to the underworld huh" Ben said.

"Let go then guys" Rex said

"When we back to base start training guys" Storm said.

"Who die and made you boss" Ben asked.

Storm joked "Clockwork"

Danny laugh "very funny Shady"

Storm frown "Don't called me Shady"

"Wait you said alive what do you mean by that?" Wonder Woman asked.

Storm sigh as his rub his neck " A Hollow is being who a Ghost, but" Storm added quickly before Danny spoke.

"A different type of ghost, you see there are 5 different type of Ghosts. The first are call 'Whole' they are the one who are good ones and the one you become when you dead" everyone minus Danny around the world shiver a bit when they hear that part.

"The second type is what you just face called a Hollow, the reason why it was given that name was because of the whole in it chest. It seek to eat other souls of ghost and human alike fill it." Before Storm could continue Flash cut in.

"Then let just find a few soul and feed it to the hollow and when done just let it go to the afterlife so done."

"YOU FOOL!" Storm roar which Flash and a few other heroes send back a bit.

"Giving the hollow a few souls won't satisfied it at all, once you become a hollow you never go back to being a human or ghost."

"The reason why I said human is because Hollow was once human but now it's nothing more but a monster that need to be destroy. The only way to kill them is destroying the mask covering their face. But they can't be touch by human or any thing that still alive."

"The rest doesn't matter, Ultra let's go" Storm finish.

"Who are you?" Batman growl.

Ben sigh this time "We are the Ultra Heroes, I'm X, the one that bloody orange is Omega, Black and white with the P is Phantom, Flying silver one is SilverSurfer and final the flying nightlight flame head"

"Hey!" Storm shouted in the background"

"over there is NightShade."

Batman spoke "I suppose that you, NightShade are the leader" Storm or as NightShade now spoke "What n-"

X10 cut in "yes, yes he is, NightShade is our leader and don't mind him, he likes playing mind games to confuse his allies and foes alike. Right?" X10 turn his head and wink behind his mask.

Storm froze before smirking and bought out an emerald and said "Chaos Control" which cause the Ultra heroes to disappear.

At the Ultra Base

"How?" Storm asked he change back into human form.

"How what?" Ben asked as he change.

"How did you know that I playing a mind game with them?!" Storm yelled.

Ben smile "Paradox told me"

"huh?" storm asked

"He told us that you play mind games with opponents because the only way to feel like a child, beside you have the right to lead us." Danny said

"You gave us code names, you named this group team and you one who knew what that thing was, right guys?" Ben asked them while they nodded.

Storm looked over "you know this group team might work out" As he smile.

TBC

Edit 30/8/15

Bye bye


End file.
